


Hunted

by The_Omni_Princess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Omni_Princess/pseuds/The_Omni_Princess
Summary: Being hunted down sucks, especially when you rather not be shot.-Prompt:“I think I like you.”“Couldn’t you say this before you shot me?”





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Selene’s (@wintersoldierswhore on tumblr) 1k Challenge and is technically my first piece I’m tossing onto this blog so be nice please I beg of you.  
-  
#Selene’1Kchallenge  
-  
also the first piece I wrote in years

It was dark to say the least, and musty. The shadows seemed to crawl up the walls, its tendrils appeared to surround you, choking the light and your breath. It was quiet, your racing heart beat the only sound, the steady, yet fast, thrumming as adrenaline coursed through your veins. You were crouched in a corner, the current worst place to be, but luckily your hunter hadn’t found you yet. Or so you thought. In reality, he was right around the corner, slinking closer to his prey like the huntsman he was.

You raised your gun, and your mind raced, glancing at every spot in the surrounding area, begging for a means of escape. The smallest reflecting of silver caught your attention. _There!_A small opening in the wood panels, just big enough for you to be able to slip away. You jumped at the opportunity, squeezing through the opening as quietly as possible, unaware your own heartbeat, your lifeline, gave you away to the hunter.

Bolting through the hallway, you desperately tried to find a way out. A tiny speck of red in the distance seized your attention. _The EXIT!_A scruff of boots against the concrete floor behind you reprimanded your short-lived joy. Sprinting through the hallway, your cover blown, your only chance was the exit in the distance.

A shot ran out, echoing in your ears as your knees buckled, sending you to the cold, hard floor. A small groan escaped your lips, as pain coiled up your legs. It wasn’t a kill shot, but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling either. Not one to lay down and die, you sprang into action. Another shot ran out, barely missing your right shoulder as you spun, jumping back onto your feet.

A third shot echoed, then a fourth, then a fifth as you returned fire, still balancing on your knees. Unstable as you shot back, most of your shots missed entirely, except one which hit metal with a small _thud_. Rising to your feet, hoping your hunter was at least somewhat distracted by the return fire, you rushed towards the exit again. _Wrong_. You thought as another shot ran out, this time hitting your knee cap to send you to the ground again. _He’s doing this on purpose! That asshole!_

This time you kept quiet, waiting for a moment to strike. The hunter, although suspicious, assumed you hit the ground harder than last time, which is why you did not attempt to run again. Stepping closer, now you could hear your hunter’s boots as he strolled closer to your body crouched on the floor. Like a cobra ready to strike, you held your breath, waiting for your opening. _Now._

Spinning on your back, using the contoured body angle you were at to your advantage, you shot. It was a blind shot, your last hail Mary, but it zipped in the air, hitting its target perfectly in the chest, right above his heart. Dark color seeped through his tac gear, surprise etched onto his face. You had caught the hunter unaware. Standing now, a smug look on your face as you approached him. He had toyed with you, making sure none of his shots were lethal as to draw this game of cat and mouse, and you had turned the game against him, the mouse suddenly becoming a lion.

Light flooded the hallway which enclosed you, your comms springing to life with Sam’s voice, “Holy shit Y/N! You took down Tinman, nice shot!” His praise made you smile, a shit-eating smile which made the soldier in front of you pretty upset.

**“I think I like you,” **you informed the man in front of you, grinning like an idiot at how you had tricked him.

**“Couldn’t you say this before you shot me?”**He sounded irritated, flustered that you managed to catch him off guard when he had been messing with you this entire time.

“Bucky, it’s paintball, not like you are actually dying right now,” you deadpanned, surveying the damaged on his tac vest. Bright pink had exploded on his arm, your first shot you hit him with, and dark purple soaked right above his heart, your kill shot, winning you this game.

“But we had a bet, and I really wanted to win,” Bucky pouted as the team flooded the arena you two were in.

Rolling your eyes, you unzipped your tac vest, too hot to keep the layer on as sweat rolled down your back. “I know, I know Buck. Sparring in the form of paintball. You win, you can take me out on a date, I win, you have to do my chores at the compound for a month.” You tossed the vest and your paintball gun over your shoulder, securing both with the gun’s latch. “I mean, if it’s any consolation, I didn’t come out of this unscathed,” you pointed out, your hand hovering over the multiple splashes of color on your legs and lower stomach. He had shot you more but didn’t go for a kill shot, a shot in the chest or back, losing him the game. He had thought he had toyed with you the entire game, all the while, you had _allowed_it to happen.

Sam seemingly came out of nowhere, laughing as he hit Bucky in the shoulder, “Man, she really played you didn’t she Tinman?”

Bucky groaned, triply annoyed. He had lost a chance to take the girl he had been crushing on for the past few months out on a date, lost a fight to her because he was and idiot, and now Sam was already making fun of him for it. No doubt the rest of the team, who all were watching from the camera and the double-sided mirror on the other wall, were already brainstorming jokes to tease him endlessly about this. Sam and Natasha were already teasing him about his crush, Steve trying to encourage him to go for it. With your competitive streak, and your insistent nagging to spar with him, this bet had been the compromise, and he utterly ruined it.

Your smile faltered when you saw how upset Bucky actually was. Biting your lip and mentally hyping yourself before coming closer to him, you caught his attention. “Don’t be a spoiled sport Buck, clean yourself up and meet me at the front door at 7 tonight.” His eyes lit up, though confusion also was evident on his face. Standing on your tip toes and kissing his cheek, you grinned as Bucky’s cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. You turned quickly, not wanting to distract yourself in his deep blue-grey eyes, the eyes that have been invading every waking moment for months now. “You’re still doing my chores, but don’t be late for our date soldier,” you called over your shoulder as you strolled out of the training floor to get cleaned up for your date.

“Yes, Ma’am!” Bucky called out to you as you turned in the elevator. Your eyes locked for a brief second, wearing matching grins as the elevator door closed, taking you to your room.

_Maybe losing wasn’t such a bad thing_. Bucky thought as he saw you smile back at him as the doors closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My username on Tumblr is the same as here and I post more there!


End file.
